fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiiro Sokuashi
Kiiro Sokuashi is the leader of the 8th Custody and Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council's Rune Knights and has been "hit" (as he tends t say) with the epithet of Kiiro, the Yellow Monkey (黄猿の黄色 Kizaru no Kiiro) due to his yellow appearance, light-based magic and his easy going demeanor. He doesn't seem to have any connections with any of the oher Unit leaders but seems to have some sort of rivalry with . He is the main character in FbAddict's storyline. Appearance Kiiro is an incredibly tall man, standing rougly over 6'. Kiiro is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very thin beard. His standard, yet infamous outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. He also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Lacrima Wristwatch on his left wrist, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face. Personality Kiiro is generally an absent-minded, happy-go-lucky individual who seems to forget missions he is on, for example, Kiiro could be hunting an outlaw and then foget the criminal's face or name even. For this he is usually scolded by fellow Rune Knights or . His forgetfulness often leads ti him even forgetting his own birthday one year. Again referring to his carefree attitude; Kiiro would rather negotiate with a felon than fight them, but this usually leads to a darker side of Kiiro, a side which no one rarely sees. This "alternate personality" seems to be very easily irritated and does not shy away from cruelty to uphold his sense of Justice. Possibly suggesting that Kiiro suffers from Schizophrenia, although this is not confirmed. This abnormality in Kiiro's personality also shows a strong, resilient side as sometimes he is able to fight off his inner evil self. Kiiro is also really intertested in poetry, a topic which he seems to make conversation with Lahar about. His favourite style of poetry is not known, as he states that "he's not a one trick pony". This means he enjoys all types of poetry. Relationships Allies Due to Doranbolt's original guise of "Mest Gryder", Kiiro originally thought that his random, crazy attitude was real and did not realize it was all an act. This lead Doranbolt to become quite irritated by Kiiro and began to develop a friendly rivalry with him. He then fought Kiiro and lost, earning Kiiro some respect from Doranbolt. Lahar and Kiiro do not really talk. Although do occasionally chat about poetry-a topic they both seem to enjoy. Lahar seemed to take an interest in Kiiro's development as a Rune Knight and taught him the basics of Jutsu Shiki. Enemies Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: 'Kiiro's most powerful ability is his strength, not only can he lift heavy objects but can hurl objects, and even people, several metres away with almost no effort. He seems to be capable to cause severe damage to his enemy's internal organs and even shattering bones if he isn't to careful. *'Enhanced Kicking Power: '''A by-product of his super-strength, Kiiro's leg muscles are capable of shattering solid rock and this leads him to utilize his legs in his style of combat quite predominantly. He also enhances his kicks with Light Magic, which further increases his kicking power. '''High Level of Intelligence: Despite his almost dim-witted appearance and personality, Kiiro has a high IQ and is able to quickly undertand mechanics of things even under intense pressure. He states this is how he became famous, his ability to manipulate magic, bending it into forms which one would think impossible. Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): After being tutored by , Kiiro has gained the ability to enchant areas with magical runes. These runes literally create invisible walls along the runes. Unlike normal runes which are purple, Kiiro's are yellow and he can also create runes along the air like crime scene tape. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): His main form of magic. Kiiro can utilize magic which allows him to control the light element. He can create balls of light, fire light as piercing beams and even transform his body into light. this is one of the reasons he was given the epithet of the Yellow Monkey. *'Light Body' : Kiiro's most used technique, he can completely transform his body or parts of it into light at any given time. There is, however one weakness to this technique; he must make a concious decision to transform into light. Quotes Major Fights and Events Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:FbAddict Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Sword user